Letters to a Pirate, a Blacksmith, and a Lady
by xxxTrojan-Princessxxx
Summary: A few heart felt letters. Should go in the order they were written the date for the letter. Please leave reviews, they mean a lot. Enjoy!
1. Dear Will

To: William Turner,

14 Smith Lane,

Port Royal

June 17, 1725

Dear William, my darling William,

This letter is the hardest thing I have ever had to write. You know that I love you, but this I must tell you. The love we have for each other is different. The love you have for me is the love which a husband bestows upon his wife. My love for you however, is different. My love for you is that between siblings. I see you more as a brother than a husband or a lover. Although I cannot marry you, I would love to remain in your life, just not as your wife. I want now and have always wanted for you to find someone to love for the rest of your days, to wake up to next morning, someone to bestow all the love in your wonderful heart upon. I used to think that person would be me, but, now I know that it's not, it never has been and never will be.

A year or two after we found you in the water, I started having dreams. I would dream that I was sitting at the kitchen table, a golden band around my finger, with children running circles around the table. I would look away from the children and see a man standing in the doorway, watching me. I knew that this man was my husband. I don't know why, I just did. I couldn't see his face, but I knew that he was tall, with dark hair. For years I would have this dream, it sort of grew up with me, the children got older. But, I still never saw his face. I never understood why I couldn't see his face. I always thought that I would marry you and have your children. Then, when I met Jack Sparrow, the mystery man in my dreams had a face, Jack's face. I'm not entirely sure whether that means that I should be with Jack, but, I don't think it's fair for me to drag you along when I'm not completely focused on us.

I want you to find someone to love, but that's not me. Don't dwell on us and what could've been. Take this letter as a sign of me letting you go. I know that you will be sad for a while, but please, don't be sad for too long, as you never know who could be falling in love with your wonderful smile. I was drawn to you when we were younger because of that smile. It really lights up your face, you need to use it more. There is a lovely lady out there waiting for you, just as there is someone waiting for me.

I don't want you to hate me, although I'm sure you will be tempted to. I want you to forgive me. You will always hold a place in my heart that no one will ever take. I hope I will have one in yours.

If you are reading this letter, then I am obviously not around anymore. Whether I am dead or just not around I will never know. Please, don't tell me when you read this letter, just read it and keep it with you.

I have tried so hard so many times to write this letter, but the ink always seemed to dry before it hit the paper. Maybe then I wasn't ready to tell you these things.

You remember how our wedding was interrupted? Well, after you left to find Jack, father helped me escape. We had a few problems on the way, so I left and went to see Lord Cutler Beckett. When I was telling him how he interrupted our wedding, he said "A wedding interrupted or fate intervenes?" I was never sure what he meant. I always took it as a nasty comment, it makes sense now though. Maybe we were never meant to get married. Maybe the God's had always had other plans for us, I don't know. But, I think Beckett was right, it was fate intervening.

I never meant to hurt you when I kissed Jack, it was to save us all, I promise. I saw the look in your eyes when I climbed into the long boat. I felt your stares when we were at Tia Dalma's. It broke my heart, it truly did. I hope you can forgive me for that.

I must leave you now as I am starting to wet the paper with my tears. Promise me you will find love, promise me you find another reason to live. Promise me.

Love and friendship eternally,

Elizabeth Swann


	2. Dear Jack

To: Captain Jack Sparrow

Captain's Quarter's

Black Pearl

June 18, 1725

Dear Jack, my one and only Jack,

I have tried so hard to tell you how I feel, yet some how the words always manage to escape my mind before they leave my lips. I truly wanted you to know what I felt when I chained you to the mast of the Pearl. I never meant to hurt you let alone kill you. I wrote Will a letter too, though he doesn't know about this one, please don't tell him.

I told him that I can't be with him, that he didn't hold my heart anymore and that he should find someone knew to bestow his love upon. I know you don't really like him Jack, but please, help him find someone special, he's a special man and deserves someone who will love him eternally. Please look after him Jack, he's like a brother to me. I don't want him to know that I asked you to look after him, he'll think I'm babying him, but I'm not, I'm just looking out for him.

I used to have a dream when I was younger. I would be sitting at a table in a kitchen, wearing a golden band. There were children, beautiful children running around the table, I would look up and there would be a man in the doorway, looking at me. I knew that he was my husband, yet I couldn't see his face. I knew that he was tall and had dark hair. I used to believe that it was a sign that Will was to be the one I would marry, but, when I met you, the man in my dream suddenly had a face. It was you, you were the man in my dream. You were my husband.

I never told anyone about this dream, I kept it to myself all these years. I tried to tell you on the island about the dream, but I couldn't bring myself to. You were basically a stranger then. I think I did tell you actually, though you had passed out I think.

I'm sorry for hurting you Jack, I really am. You know how women are, always doing before thinking. I didn't realise that when you were trapped on the Pearl that you'd die. If I did you would be here and I wouldn't be writing this letter.

I know you probably never want to hear from me again, but I want, no, I need you to hear me out. I did what I thought was right for the rest of the crew. I did what I thought was right for me. I thought that if you were out of the proverbial picture, then I could freely marry Will and never think of what I might've had if I had chosen you. If you weren't in the picture, then my life would be how I had always pictured it. What I didn't think of was that in losing you, I lost part of myself too. All the crew did.

You are a part of us all Jack. We all care about you even if we don't ever show it. I thought Will was going to kill me there and then when I told him what I had done.

I know that you still wonder what it would've been like with me. I can see it in your eyes every time you lay your gorgeous brown eyes on me. I'm sorry Jack, but I can't be with you either. I told Will the same so don't think that I chose him over you. I could never choose between you, so I am setting you both free. You can hang on to what we could've had, but there really is no point. I'm going away, if I haven't already gone.

If you are reading this letter and have gotten this far, then that means that I am no longer with you. Otherwise I would've killed you for sneaking through my things. When I say no longer with you, I don't necessarily mean dead, I just mean that I'm not around you anymore.

I know that you hate all things soppy so I should stop writing now. My tears are wetting the page and it's making it hard to write. If only you could see me now Jack, sitting here, all alone in my cabin, looking out the port hole. It's a nice night out, though I won't have time to admire it. I have to leave soon for my duty in the galley although you most likely know that as you so kindly assigned me this duty.

I will miss you Jack. I'm sorry again, I hope you can forgive me. I need for you to forgive me.

My thoughts, love and friendship will be with you always,

Elizabeth Swann


	3. Dear Elizabeth

To: Elizabeth Swann

Governor's Manor

Port Royal

June 20, 1725

Dear Elizabeth,

I know that you love me. I always have. I just thought that our feelings were of the same nature, I guess I was wrong. I suppose that I have been wrong about a lot of things haven't I?

How can you stay in my life, if not as my wife? I don't quite understand. You want me to find someone special to bestow my love upon, well I have, but she won't accept it. She just keeps throwing it back in my face. How can you say that you will never be the one I'll marry? Can you foresee the future?

You used to have a dream like that? So did I, but that person was always you who would turn around. You were the one who wore my ring. How could that man be Jack? You know what he's like, he'll never settle for one woman, not even you. He's a ladies man Elizabeth, he always will be. Even if by some miracle you managed to get him to marry you, who's to say he would be faithful?

I will try not to dwell on what could've been, I'll look to the future, and not ours.

I could never hate you Elizabeth, you mean too much to me. I risked my life for you, I wouldn't do that for just anyone. You'll always have a place in my heart, you were my first love, nothing can take that away.

Fate intervening? Maybe you're right, maybe we were never meant to be. Maybe I was just here to help you find Jack. If there's one good thing I can say about Jack, it's that with him, you'll never be bored, always on some adventure or other.

I know that you never meant to hurt me, you weren't thinking when you kissed him, I can understand that. The look you saw was one of disbelief. I never thought that you had it in you to betray someone, once again, I was wrong. The looks I gave you broke your heart? Well you should've felt what you did to my heart, what you are still doing to it. I can forgive you for kissing him, but not for leaving him to die. No decent person would ever do that.

I can't promise you anything Elizabeth, because I can't be certain that I'll ever find anything anymore.

I loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you, and I will continue to love you till the day I die.

Yours,

William Turner


	4. Lizzie

To: Elizabeth Swann

Governor's Manor

Port Royal

June 23, 1725

Elizabeth, my Lizzie,

When you chained me to that damn mast, I knew that I would go down a proud man. Not because of how I was going to die, a captain with his and all that, but because I had helped you to find who you truly were. A betraying, murderous pirate. You never meant to kill me? What did you think was going to happen to me? That the terrible beastie would suddenly be called off and that you could come back and get me?

Well I'm sorry Lizzie, that didn't happen. Do you know what I went through to get out of there? I had to jump into the beastie and kill it, facing all its disgusting slobber, not nice!

Why would I tell the eunuch about your letter? It's not like I keep in touch with him or anything.

You left him eh? Good for you, he never was anything more than a eunuch. You want me to help him? Now that's asking a bit much love. I'll keep an eye on him, how's that? But I ain't interfering in any of his personal business.

Hate to break it to you love, but I ain't gonna be no one's husband, not even yours. I'm the roaming type love, I travel and I don't have time for one woman. Anyway, you know how the crew feel about women aboard.

I remember you telling me on the island. I can hold a lotta rum before it starts to take effect Lizzie. I heard every word you said on that island. I know that even then you were doubting your feelings for the eunuch. I know that you felt insecure in your home, that you felt good ole daddy wasn't giving you room to spread your wings (your words not mine).

Of course I know how women are, I've been with more of them than you can count.

If you really believed that I wouldn't die, then why did you write to me and expect me to read your letter?

I never was in the picture. You were always in control of your heart. If you didn't know what you wanted then that's your problem. If I never wanted to hear from you again, I wouldn't be replying to you. Sometimes in order to do the right thing, you have to make a sacrifice. I accept that I was the sacrifice, but clearly the good lord doesn't want to be stuck with me just yet.

Why would you even dream that I would wonder about what things would've been like between us? I'm sorry, but my eyes aren't windows to my soul. After years of being on the sea and deceiving people you soon learn to disguise your feelings and mask your eyes.

How can you set me free when you never had hold of me? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and no woman will ever hold me back.

Lizzie, if only you knew, but I could see you when you were writing, your cabin was next to mine remember. I always was one to be kind when it came to assigning duties. I always thought of the persons abilities then chose their tasks at random.

I'll forgive you Lizzie, if you'll forgive me. I never really meant to make you feel uncomfortable, that's just me nature.

I wish you the best of luck and I hope that you'll come by and see me soon. I don't believe that you're gone, I would've found out by now if you had.

Well, the crew seem to be looking at me like I'm mad, so I better go and tell them to get back to work.

Captain Jack Sparrow


End file.
